


Working Late

by wholocker78218



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Kiss a Ginger Day, M/M, couldn't help myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholocker78218/pseuds/wholocker78218
Summary: A little one shot for 'Kiss A Ginger Day'.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Working Late

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on Tumblr @angelicdestieldemon
> 
> enjoy x

James McGraw was almost at the end of a very, very long day. First one of the investors tried to pull out, then Alfred Hamilton decided to show up and critique anything and everything he could see. And then to sum it all up his computer had crashed and he needed to finish off the last reports by hand, which leaves him here, in the office two hours after he was supposed to go home. He had texted Thomas to head home on his own and that he’d be home soon, no point Thomas waiting for him with all the work he still had to finish.

“Working late are we?” Says a voice, from his office door.

James looks up and see’s Thomas leaning against the doorway, the knot of his tie loose, his hair looking as though he’d ran his fingers through it many-a-time and his hands in his pockets. James couldn’t help but admire this look of slight disarray.

“I’m just about finished actually,” James replies, leaning back in his chair, he probably looked in the same state as Thomas, the only difference being his less expensive clothes and tie. “Why haven’t you headed home yet?”

“I didn’t see the point in going home to an empty house. I got some work done my self, but even I must admit that being in this building for any longer will drive a man insane, so I’ve come to rescue you,” Thomas says with a cheeky smile the makes James’s heart skip a beat, every time he sees it.

James feels a smile tug at the corners of his lips and stands to walk around his desk to lean on the front of it. His arms folded, his legs slightly parted, a teasing smile directed straight at his husband.

“My knight in shining armour, come to save me,” James mocks, affection in his eyes.

“Quite so,” Thomas responds before walking towards his husband, his hands cupping James's head, his fingers skating gently over the pale skin of James’s cheeks and neck.

“Did you know, it’s ‘kiss a ginger’ day?” Thomas says, a smirk growing on his face.

James huffed out a laugh. “That’s a thing?” He asks, Thomas nods quite enthusiastically. “I wonder where you found out that?”

“I have my ways,” Thomas responds.

“Miranda?”

“Miranda.” James laughs again, of course it was Miranda.

James is about to respond when Thomas kisses him, he could never refuse Thomas so he kisses back. James winds his arms around Thomas’s waist and his mouth parts automatically when his husband’s tongue swipes across his lips. The kiss becomes deeper and deeper until James forgets about the world around them, his attention focused on the softness of Thomas’s lips, the bite of his teeth and the pleasurable slide of Thomas’s tongue against his own. He feels Thomas’s hands slide to his broad shoulders and then down his back, he feels his husband pull him up to stand and they move away from the desk and over to the sofa in the corner of the office. James is pushed down on to his back and Thomas follows him down until their bodies are perfectly aligned. James can feel the warmth radiating from the blonde through their clothes and his hands grasp Thomas’s hips, pulling his body down to grind against James’s own. Their mouths moving against each other passionately and James forgets about how long his day has been, he forgets all the setbacks he’s had to manage and focus on this moment of absolute heaven.

“Ahem…” Thomas and James freeze, their heads turning to the doorway where they both let out a sigh of relief, Miranda is standing there with a smug smile on her lips. “I hate to interrupt but unfortunately the cleaning staff needs to get on with their jobs, and unless you don’t mind putting on a little show for them you might want to head home to continue this.” She tells them looking entirely too happy with herself. “Good night, boys,” she finishes before sending them a wink and leaving.

“Home?” Thomas asks, his face beautifully flushed, his breathing still a little hard.

“Home,” James agrees, planting another short kiss on Thomas’s lips before pushing the blonde off of him.


End file.
